La lluvia
by Andy taisho
Summary: Era como la lluvia, como la lluvia de primavera llego y como la lluvia de invierno se fue


Holi :3 Me pinto escribir y mi cerebro dijo "fue, tenes que estar estudiando para aprobar las materias vaga de m*erda, pero si queres escribir te voy a dar una historia triste :v"

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son puramente propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, el siguiente fic es con motivos de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

holis = diálogos

 **holis= pensamientos**

-c mueve- = acciones

 _lugares o el ambiente_

Sin más, a leer!

 _Las nubes de tonos bermejos se agrupaban en el cielo de esa tarde de otoño._

Creo que tendrías que entrar antes que llueva, ¿no lo crees? - el suave tapado negro fue puesto sobre sus hombros- Dentro de poco lloverá.

Sabes que amo la lluvia, mamá también lo hace.- lo mira por sobre su hombro- Ambos sabemos que la lluvia no me daña, no podemos enfermarnos.- una sonrisa sarcástica surca los labios de ambos- Aunque si mamá me viera, me estaría retando para que me vaya a abrigar. -sus ojos se cierran y lanza un suspiro- Yue no quiero que se vaya. - las lagrimas se amontonan pero las retiene con mucho esfuerzo-

Lo se princesa, pero ya no se puede hacer nada, ella tendrá que partir en algún momento y es mejor que lo haga con las personas que ama... Bueno linda, ya es hora de partir -la toma de la mano y la dirige hacia la casa-

 _Pequeñas gotas caen sobre ellos mientras caminan lentamente. En la puerta los espera un joven pelirrojo con su mirada perdida en los ingresantes_

Shiro, Yue, ya es hora, el sanador dijo que no pasaría la noche. -dicho esto, desaparece en una bola de fuego azulado-

Ya es hora... -dijeron a unísono mirándose a los ojos, dorado y azul, en una búsqueda de fuerza en los ojos contrarios -

 _En una cama lo suficientemente grande para albergar cuatro o cinco personas en ella, se encontraba una mujer, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, su respiración era pausada ya que era ayudada por una maquina_

-lanzando un quejido agónico despierta de la inconsciencia- ¿Rin? ¿Shippo? ¿Niños? - los párpados se abren con pesadez, muestran un par de pozos azules algo apagados por el tiempo y la tristeza- ¿amor?

¿?:Aqui estamos madre

Madre: Mi pequeño Shippo -sonríe con melancolía-

Ship: ¿Necesitas algo mami? - se acerca a la cama y toma su mano- ¿Estas incomoda? ¿te duele algo?

M: No mi pequeño, ya no hay dolor

ship: Mamá...-las piedras jade que adoraban su cara se llenaron de lagrimas- **Si tan solo pudiera tenerte más tiempo con nosotros**

M: Ya se acerca mi hora, es el momento de que me reúna con Él - sin perder la sonrisa acaricia la cara de su no tan pequeño hijo- Quiero que los cuides, ¿si Ship?

 _Desde la puerta tres pares de ojos contemplan la escena, todos con distintos colores pero con un sentimiento en común. Tristeza._

¿?:Ni en su lecho de muerte nos deja de cuidar, ¿No madre? - la risa sonaba apagada y poco a poco se transformo en un llanto silencioso- Se que te prometí no llorar -decía acercándose a la cama-

M: Rin, no tienes porque llorar, siempre estaré con tigo. Ven princesa, dejame abrazarte una última vez - sus brazos se extendieron y las azabaches se fundieron en un abrazo-

¿?: Siempre llegamos tarde a todo ¿no lo crees Yue?

Yue: Si Shiro y al parecer ya no quedaran abrazos para nosotros -haciendo un ¿puchero?-

Shiro: - arqueando una ceja mira a quien tiene a su lado- Yue no Taisho ¿eso es un puchero? ¿ Acaso el segundo al mando de la Casa de la Luna esta haciendo un puchero?

M: SHIROMARU NO TAISHO NO PELEES CON TU HERMANO - Fulmino con la mirada a la mujer que tenia en frente- ademas, tu tambien haces puchero cuando no te dan algo - la risa que se empezaba a crear en la mujer fue cortada de lleno por una tos que alertó a sus cuatro acompañantes-

Shiro: lo siento mamá - su atención se desvía al gran ventanal donde pequeñas gotas salpican el vidrio- Mira mamá, esta lloviendo, como te gusta. **Supongo que asi se verían las lagrimas de todo el Oeste cuando se enteren**

M: Si...- su mirada se perdió por unos segundos en las gotas que querían entrar- Niños, ya casi es hora

Ship: Kagomesita - se cubre la boca para sofocar cualquier intento de sollozo que quisiera manifestarse-

Kag: Mis hijos, siempre los amaré. -pasa su mirada por cada uno, pero se detiene al mirar algo que hasta ese momento no percibió- Viniste, sabia que vendrías por mi, cumpliste tu promesa. - Sus antes tristes ojos recuperaron un poco de brillo-

 _En la puerta detras de los herederos de la Luna se encontraba un demonio, con semblante frio cual piedra. Adornado por hilos de plata, dos pepitas de oro y las marcas que lo coronan como señor supremo de la Luna y el oeste._

S: -Su mirada esta clavada en la mujer.- **Su mujer, aquella humana insolente que lo había retado en tantos momentos. Esa mujer que en un inicio odio con todas sus fuerzas, que intentó liquidar en más de una oportunidad. Aquella mujer que le dio lo más preciado en su vida y le entrego su corazón a cambio de nada. Kagome, la protectora de la perla Shikon, una humana sagrada y la pareja destinada de este Sesshomaru.** \- acercandose a ella atravesó a sus hijos para llegar hasta la cama- Miko, ya es hora de que estés conmigo - una diminuta sonrisa adorno sus labios, para luego depositarlos en la frente de su esposa-

kag: Te amo Sesshomaru - esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer en el sueño eterno-

Los presentes dejaron escapar todo lo que retenian, solo se escucharon llantos y maldiciones.

Por todo el oeste se escucho un aullido agonico de las bestias clamando a su dios Luna por el bienestar de su madre en el otro mundo.

Fin

Teniendo la oportunidad dd escribir algo lindo, donde terminen juntos y sean felices, voy y escribo donde se mueren ahr.

Sin más de despido y les dejo algunas aclaraciones abajo.

La promesa a la que se refiera Kag es que Sessh le juro que en el momento que muriera el la buscaría. ( No se si mas adelante escribir un fic donde diga esto)

Shiromaru y Yue son mellizos, Shiro tiene el pelo azabache, ojos dorados y es la primogénita de la pareja. Yue tiene el pelo blanco, ojos azules y nacio solo 5 minutos despues que Shiro.

Sessh se murio protegiendo a Kag , Rin y Shippo, sin saber que kag estaba embarazada.

(creo que si voy a escribir un fic con esto, pero no prometo nada)

Rin y Shippo son pareja, eso explica el porque Rin esta viva en una época donde pueden tener un pulmotor.

Los mellizos son demonios puros, pero Shiro puede manejar más el yuki y Yue el reiki


End file.
